I Quit!- A challenge or adoption fic
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Naruto doesn't want to be a container anymore and wants to quit. Hiruzen would rather he not.


Hiruzen was having a shit day. Shit day was actually an understatement. If the aches and pains that came with half a century plus of being a shinobi and the general lack of sleep were not enough, Koharu and Homura were being particularly difficult today. He ran out of his favorite tobacco. His ANBU and Hunter Nin divisions are over budget while the hospital is understaffed. Oh, and there was the planning for the Chunin Exams, quashing a problem with a dignitary from Earth Country, created by another of Danzo's fuck ups. He was having a shit day.

But some stupid, no name, no account, asshole villager had to make all of those concerns pale in comparison to what he was dealing with now. You could levy almost any criticism with how he dealt with Naruto and he'd be liable to accept it. When the information leaked he simply ordered no one to speak of it on pain of death. He did virtually nothing to curb the discrimination. Yes, the most obvious forms were attended to but the village wide ostracization he let slide, choosing to prop up Naruto. It was just easier dealing with the one.

Now, he could argue that Jinchuuriki are just mistreated and untrusted and it wouldn't be a lie but it also wouldn't be the truth. His reports say Suna's jinchuuriki is feared because the Kazekage drove the boy mad and broke him. The Mizukage was respected until he flipped his lid. Kumo sees their jinchuuriki as guardians and the current Raikage along with the Hachibi container did a lot to insure that. So, Naruto didn't have to be treated how he was. It would have taken a great deal of political and social capital but it could have been done.

He could have even just released Naruto's heritage. The official reason Hiruzen won't is fear over Iwa and Kumo coming to kill or kidnap the boy. But truthfully, Konoha is every bit the ninja village those two are. If either tried, Oonoki would have gotten his granddaughter kidnapped and no matter how poorly they'd treat Naruto, she'd be treated multitudes worse. And Ay would be in a similar boat as Nibi's container would have been a young teen when Naruto was a child.

No, any attempt to harm the boy would have led to viable village assets becoming broodmares. Hiruzen didn't like it, and a part of him would die to give those orders but he could have. It would have just caused the Fourth Shinobi War if he had. So, to continue the Cold War and to protect his and other villages Naruto had to pay. It's easier sacrificing one.

He digressed. The villager, apparently, felt he could try to deny Naruto service when the boy came in for some food. Despite what a few, as almost no one cared, thought Naruto didn't just eat or even primarily eat ramen. He's short because he's short. Sometimes people are short, Hiruzen knew that bitter truth well.

He digressed again.

Naruto refused to leave as it is illegal to refuse service to a Shinobi in good standing if they haven't broken any laws on your grounds or caused a scene. Some might argue Naruto simply existing does that but that doesn't matter, Hiruzen doesn't define it as such. Well, this nameless, useless, worthless shopkeep apparently caught Naruto on a bad day. Not only did the boy refuse to leave, he threatened to quit.

Not being a shinobi. Nooo, that'd be easy. He threatened to quit being a container. From what his ANBU informed him, Naruto said if he was doing such a poor job then clearly he should stop doing it causing every adult in the tempura restaurant to quake in fear. As they should. While Hiruzen is confident he could reseal the Kyuubi into another person it would be nowhere near as sophisticated as Minato's attempt, even using a similar basis for the seal. Oh, and he'd die and be tortured in the belly of the Shinigami.

Hiruzen would do that to save his village. But because some Host couldn't shut their mouths? Pfft, Not. To. Day.

What hurt Hiruzen more than anything was he was going to have to punish Naruto for this. No matter how much these people deserved some form of sanction for their bigotry Naruto could never extract it. It was unfair. There was no justice in it but it had to be this way. He couldn't allow Naruto to be a tyrant, holding the village hostage to get their respect. They'd just fear him more which would cause him to act out more and eventually something would have to give. And as far as Hiruzen was concerned, nothing justified a return of the Kyuubi. Nothing.

But to be the one to tell a boy, as even now Naruto was still a boy to the aged Hokage, that he had to suffer the scorn of the people. That the village, the nation, the entire shinobi system required it made the man sick. To tell the boy there was no wrong so grievous that the entire village should be forced to suffer for it, even one perpetuated village wide. It was what the title of Kage required. Leading and protecting your people; even if those people aren't always good.

Hiruzen sighed as he enter the shop, it was cleared of everyone but two ANBU and Naruto, sitting on a table, legs crossed as if he were about to start meditating. He looked indifferent to everything, not even gracing Hiruzen with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, what have you done?"

"Nothing. I did nothing."

"Then why all this commotion? Why are people fleeing in terror?"

"Because they are two faced bastards." Naruto said with a shrug. The Hokage pulled a stool from a nearby table and sat down facing Naruto.

"Explain, Naruto-kun, from your perspective. What happened today, what led you to make that threat?"

"I just wanted some lunch. It's been a crappy day to add to a lot of crappy days. I hate my team. Sasuke's a bastard, Sakura-chan hates me and Kakashi doesn't want to be there. I'm not getting better and I survive by doing chores for people who hate me. So, when I decide to spend that money I expect to be allowed to. The Host didn't want to let me in. The funny thing is, he's never done it before. What changed today? Who knows but because he was having a bad day he thought he could take it out on me and no one would care."

"I'm sorry that happened Naruto but you should have come to me."

"Would any other shinobi have to come to you when a civilian was denying them services?"

"No." Hiruzen answered.

"Well, I guess I'm just special. Anyway, when that bastard tried to block me I just went around him and sat here. Then I started thinking aloud. These people all hate me for something I had no choice in. Maybe they think someone else could do this job better and if so then why not just quit? There is no law that says I have to continue doing this for a specific length of time. I can quit and be done with it."

"And doom yourself along with countless others, Naruto. Is that what you want? This village in ruins?"

"Why should I care? What's so special about this village that I should accept the loneliness they force me into?"

"Naruto, they are good people. Scared and confused but ultimately good."

"If a great man beats his wife should she stay because, minus the wife beating, he's great?"

"No, generally that would not be advisable but your situation is unique. Many would be in danger should you quit as you've phrased it."

"How is that my problem? If I'm the key to their safety then they should have treated me better, made me want to protect them. They have done the opposite."

"Not everyone has scorned you, Naruto. Would you see them perish just to spite the others."

"Nope, but you assume I want the Kyuubi to go on a rampage. I only want to be free of it."

"And yet, surely you realize that's exactly what it would do."

"Maybe but that would be its choice, not mine. Unless you know how to reseal it then everyone would be happy because the new container would be better than me."

"Maybe, Naruto. We don't have a seal master the equal of the Yondaime and the seal may not be as advanced as yours. I would die in the attempt, regardless." Hiruzen hoped informing Naruto of the cost would deter him.

"You'd choose to. You could always run to safety." It did not.

"That's not what a Hokage does, Naruto. Everyone is your family."

"Except me, plenty of people have made that clear. So, once again, why should I continue providing a service they don't appreciate? I'm not benefitting. Why continue to do this when I get nothing out of it?"

"Because it is necessary."

"Not my problem. I'm not important to these people so they aren't important to me. I'm not valued in the village so it no longer holds any value for me. You can't think of a reason why it'd make sense for me to remain a container. Only how it makes sense for everyone else."

"What about the Yondaime, he was your hero. Do you want to make his sacrifice meaningless?"

"Your villagers would have done that. Also, he was my hero, until I realized he likely killed my parents."

This shocked the three adults in the room, especially Hiruzen who was also indescribably pained that Naruto could think that about his father.

"Why would you think the Yondaime killed your parents, he was a great man."

"All the major clan heirs are older than me, except for one. Why not use one of them? They'd have the protection of a clan, they'd have a family and be better off. But because they'd have a clan and a family he likely couldn't fight them all without killing a fair amount before he did the sealing. But maybe either a civilian family or some low ranking, anonymous shinobi. They wouldn't really be missed and no one would be there to claim me. It's just easier if I'm an orphan. Maybe if he did this to a clan heir not so many people would consider him a hero." While flawed and filled with a lot of assumptions, Hiruzen could understand Naruto's thinking on the matter.

"I promise you, the Yondaime did not kill your parents. He wouldn't have done that."

"Then they abandoned me and I have no family so why should I care?"

"They didn't abandon you, Naruto. I can't tell you who they are but they did not abandon you. They died during the Kyuubi's attack and the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero."

"If you can't give me names then I have to think you're lying. Why else wouldn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated Naruto and could put a lot of people, even you at risk if you knew."

"I'm about to die anyway," Naruto reasoned, "so why would it matter if I knew? How can information connected to me hurt anyone if I take it to my grave?"

"Naruto, I'd never allow you to unleash the Kyuubi and now that I'm here I can stop you."

"Forever? You can stop me for the rest of your days? Even if I just kill myself?"

The boy, Hiruzen thought, was determined to rip the old man's heart out. "Yes, Naruto. We have ways to prevent you from doing that. It'd be a hellish life but it could be arranged."

"And you'd do that to me because my only choice is to suffer for something that isn't my fault?"

"I know it isn't fair," Hiruzen said lowly, "it's not fair and you deserve better but I can't let you destroy the village or put it in a weaker position."

"You never cared, you were only pretending." Naruto said but there was no emotion in his voice, it was an observation not an accusation. That hurt Hiruzen even more.

"No, I do care but one boy can't be more important than the entire village. It can never be that way. Even if they are wrong, even if you are owed so much more than you've gotten I have to put their needs ahead of your own."

"Then I'm a slave. The Yondaime knowingly made me a slave after he killed my parents. No wonder they treat me like trash, I am! You said they'd see me one day and accept me but that was a lie. You never cared if they did or didn't, no one has to respect a pet as an equal. Is that why I'm assigned to Kakashi? It doesn't matter he won't teach me, he only has to keep me alive? To protect his sensei's final act?"

"Naruto you aren't a slave and the Yondaime didn't kill your parents. He wouldn't do that. He wanted you to be seen as a hero, someone that protects the village every single day."

"Like a guard dog!"

"No, Naruto. Not like that at all. It's complicated but you shouldn't lose faith. Things can change but not if you give up. I thought you didn't go back on your word."

"Why should I keep my word to you? You take their side, even now I haven't broken any laws but the person who did just got to go home. You let them hate me."

"I can't make them love or accept you, Naruto. Only you can do that by proving yourself."

"HOW!? I told you Kakashi doesn't want to train me. How am I supposed to prove anything like that? No, your way is wrong and you don't even mean it. If you did I'd have a real sensei that cared to help me improve. But if I quit then I show them they should have treated me better and whatever damage is done will be their fault."

"They will never see it like that, Naruto. They'll take it as evidence they were always right about you, nothing will change and you'll have benefitted no one."

"I'd see my parents. You can't keep them from me in death. And if they really did love me they'll understand it was the Yondaime's fault for doing this to me and yours for not stopping the hate. And I don't care what these idiot villagers tell themselves, I'll know the truth. Besides, why should they get families if I can't have one? Why should they have friends and peace and choices if I don't? Why should I suffer for them? If they don't care about me then they deserve to hurt just like they hurt me!" Naruto shouted and one of the ANBU agents, having had enough hit the blond in the back of the head, planning on knocking him out, only to see said blond turn into a cloud of smoke.

The Sandaime couldn't stop himself, he laughed. He'd been arguing with a shadow clone this entire time. "So, no one thought to check if, and please excuse my lapse of decorum, a fucking chakra construct was causing an uproar?" He asked his two ANBU agents and neither responded, causing the aged leader to sigh. This day. This shitty, miserable day. "Bring the real Naruto-kun to my office, we clearly have things to discuss." The ANBU agents left without word. "I assume you caught much of that?"

"Hai" Kakashi responded emerging from the shadows.

"And I assume I don't have to make my displeasure known?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"And yet, I will. I have no idea what the repercussions of this will be but it may have set Naruto back for years."

"Him finding out he's the village's designated whipping boy couldn't help." Kakashi replied back, angering the Hokage.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Jounin Hatake?"

"Nothing you don't already know, Hokage-sama."

"I didn't seal the Kyuubi into him, never forget who did that. I was just left to deal with the fallout."

"As I recall, Hokage-sama, you did engage the Kyuubi for a time." Kakashi said, not liking the implication about his sensei.

"But I did not perform the sealing ritual, is your point?" Hiruzen asked, narrowing his eyes.

'YES!' "Merely an observation, Hokage-sama."

"Despite what you may think, I wasn't leveling an insult toward Minato-kun. He is every bit the hero all claim him to be and I'm sure he had many reasons for why he did what he did but that doesn't change the situation. Add to that, apparently, none of my ANBU thought to detain every customer in this place so they couldn't spread what happened. Do you think I'm happy about any of this?"

"I think as long as Naruto didn't break you were fine with it and if he does you'll only punish him when it's the fault of _your precious family_."

"So, I have been negligent, is that the charge? Complacent? Then tell me why, Kakashi, you repeat my alleged mistakes?"

"I am teaching them teamwork."

"Is that supposed to be a legitimate answer? You're teaching them teamwork? Every Jounin sensei teaches teamwork. They teach them other skills as well, what makes you so different?"

"Until they have solid teamwork I won't teach them other skills, nothing is as important as that."

"Oh, really? Then I'm removing Naruto from Team 7, immediately. I will arrange for another Genin to take his place and make alternative arrangements for him." Hiruzen saw Kakashi's shock but he didn't care. He was being petty and vindictive but if his handling of Naruto's life was so bad, which it was, then why weren't those in a position to do better not? He never told Kakashi to stay away from Naruto and seeing as it's his displeasure with his team that primed Naruto Kakashi doesn't get away without any punishment.

"I've done nothing to deserve this."

"You've done nothing and that's why you deserve this. Keep it up and I'll find someone that actually wants to train shinobi and not whatever it is you're doing. Be grateful you still have a team, Kakashi." Hiruzen saw the looks of fury and betrayal in Kakashi's eye but he didn't care. He'd been pushed too far and the smug Jounin would suffer for it. Hiruzen started to return to his office, not looking forward to the conversation he'd have with his surrogate grandson.

* * *

Naruto had been in a more negative space than he'd been in some time and the stupid clone taking all day to come back with his food was improving his mood. He'd taken to practicing his shurikenjutsu, as to show up Sasuke-teme and impress Sakura-chan but his agitation was negatively impacting his form which lead to bad throws which led to more agitation. As he was preparing for another round he was assaulted by memories he knew were not his. They were so vivid, as if he were there. He realized it must have been his clone and was dismayed at the events that had taken place, especially the discussion with the old man.

The Yondaime was his hero, he didn't think he'd killed his parents; though the clone had made some good points but it couldn't be true as the Yondaime was a hero. 'However' Naruto thought, 'why didn't he chose someone with a large family for protection instead of someone who had no one?'. Also, he was going to prove to everyone he could be a good ninja, he didn't want to quit. He certainly didn't want to die, he's never wanted to die. 'Though,' he thought, it was unfair he had to earn their approval when he hadn't do anything wrong and didn't choose to be a container.

Still, that clone was all wrong, those thoughts weren't really his and he'd gotten the old man mad, he just knew it. Naruto started running toward the Hokage Tower, assuming that's where Jiji would be when he was stopped by two ANBU operatives. They explained they were to take him to see the Hokage and as soon as he nodded he was transported via shunshin; not a pleasurable experience.

"We need to talk, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said as the boy took a seat. "I know shadow clones can have minds of their own but they are still a part of you. If you were feeling this way why didn't you come speak to me?"

"I didn't feel that way, at least I don't think I did."

That answer was concerning and Hiruzen was starting to fear his suspicion was correct. "Naruto, when you have a particularly bad day what do you do?"

"I don't know, Old Man. I train, maybe prank if someone made me really mad and then just go distract myself, I guess."

"But what about the anger and the bitterness? Surely, you must feel some." Hiruzen prodded.

"Sometimes but brooding won't fix anything so I just don't think about it."

"Do you often force your emotions away?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know, Old Man. I guess? I don't think about it so if this is really about that shadow clone, that wasn't me. I didn't even know I could remember the things they did."

"Naruto-kun, you're wrong. That clone was you. It can't do anything you wouldn't or couldn't do. I think you were in a pretty bad place when you created it and since it was just a clone it didn't suppress your feelings." Hiruzen stated before taking a deep pull from his pipe. "I've really made a mess of things, haven't I, ma'boy."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion, he assumed he was in trouble.

"I've been lucky you were so accepting and forgiving, Naruto-kun. Your clone showed me, had you been more combative or demanding I'd have been forced to be more proactive."

"Oh, you're going to lock me up?"

"No, I am not. You've done nothing wrong. For nearly ten years you have been the focused of a great deal of unwarranted negativity. I tried my best to eliminate the most extreme expressions and was fooled by your constant smile that the ostracization wasn't affecting you." Hiruzen said with a frown.

"It wasn't!" Naruto was confused and unsteady but he didn't like to see the Old Man like this.

"Oh? Because the little boy I met in the forest, the one that shared his fish with me was very quiet, almost shy. You didn't become loud until your third year in the Academy when you decided it'd get you the attention you desired." Hiruzen countered and Naruto had no way to respond. He didn't like to think back to his younger days, it was when he felt most alone, most suffocated by the silence and the cold stares. But there was also an element of freedom, then. He didn't understand why everyone ignored him and hadn't truly committed himself to changing it.

Hiruzen watched Naruto digest his words in silence but he could tell the boy was thinking deeply about what he said. The aged Hokage knew he had to press on, if Naruto was going to become what he could and not some projection from a broken boy he had to start laying the groundwork now. "It was I," Hiruzen started, "that told you to earn their approval. Initially, I thought it was the best solution but a child's mind can often surprise. How could you prove them wrong if they didn't see you? So, you began your campaign of being noticed. I could have started you on a better track. I could have done so many things differently.

No child could be unaffected by the way you grew up, I was simply seeing what I wanted to see. It was easier to believe you were just a knucklehead that needed to mature. It required less of me and everyone around me. And now, some part of you, deeply repressed, believes you're little more than a slave and that the greatest ninja Konoha ever produced killed your parents and damned you."

"I don't really believe that, Old Man. That was my clone."

"If only that were the case, Naruto-kun. But it is not too late to change things, to correct my mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Your clone was right. If I expect you to change the minds of the villagers then I should have made sure you'd be trained by someone that would maximize your talents. You don't need to be taught the Will of Fire, you have in a deeper way that almost any I've seen before. That's why I'm pulling you off Team 7."

Now that shocked the blond Uzumaki. He wouldn't be on a team any longer? How would he run missions? Who would train him?

"I will be overseeing your training, Naruto-kun. Not everyday, as my duties as Hokage still come first so I will assign you a Jounin to apprentice under. His name is Ibiki. He can be intense but he is a good and fair man. If you listen to everything he says you'll be a better ninja than you can imagine. I'll workout which teams you join for missions once you are ready for C-ranks."

"Why?" Naruto asked in shock. He was ecstatic but it just seemed so much.

"Because for every day you've drawn breath you've protected this village. Not a single one of my shinobi can say the same thing, nor would they take one step outside of this village for free. Services rendered deserve compensation. Consider this ten years of backpay and the sincere apology of a foolish but well intentioned old man." Hiruzen finished and saw the blond light up with an excitement so palpable it was nearly contagious. He couldn't help but smile and think what would become of his final student, of what laid ahead.

* * *

So, this story is either up for Adoption or is a challenge. And since all challenges have a name this will be A Naruto Shadow Clone nearly flips his lid and Hiruzen realizes ostracization doesn't make a child "lovable" so he decides to do something about it… challenge. Ok, that's wordy AF so you can rename the challenge too.

 **Challenges have rules so let's make some rules:**

 **Naruto doesn't have a "mask". His personality changed due to his surroundings and while it can regress back to it's more "natural" state somethings will remain. Meaning, one session with Ibiki and Naruto isn't going to be some grim dark brooder. This isn't a Naruto becomes Sasuke challenge. We've seen enough of those. He'll be a generally good nature young man who truly likes people but has boundaries and a sense of himself.**

 **Imagine Cannon Naruto except someone wanted him to not be an idiot but also didn't have this need to remove all traces of Charisma from his being. So, like, the popular people you know are generally engaging. That. But make it an arc, develop some character, yo.**

 **2.) Bashing- I personally feel I don't bash. I don't mind it but it also isn't necessary. I also think making characters others like do things they do not, when said actions are keeping within their characters, isn't bashing. But that only works if you keep them in character so try not to senselessly bash. Being critical is ok.**

 **3.) Rivals- With that being said, Naruto and Sasuke won't be rivals. This occurs before Wave therefore they haven't bonded. It's just an idiot teamed with a prick. And a Sakura.**

 **4.) Pairings- I have my leanings but do what you wish. Although, for real, almost no characters outside of Konoha really make sense and a lot of those pairings feel like some Boba Fett "I like the character design therefore I like the character" type ish. But do you. However, no harems. We have enough harems, we'll have more.**

 **5.) Naruto has to meet and resolve his issues with Yami but he and Kurama shouldn't have an instant relationship.**

 **6.) NO WAVE! It's been ridden, peeps. Although, Naruto should still meet Haku. Maybe they could have an exchange of ideas and influence each other. Just a thought.**

 **7.) Naruto won't compete in the Chunin Exams. He has no team.**

 **8.) Hiruzen still dies. He led a good life.**

 **9.) Jiraiya may start out a dipshit but won't stay that way.**

 **10.) I don't have a tenth but I prefer even numbers so… good luck and have fun? Happy writings?**


End file.
